


knock knock

by tchai



Category: kj
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 09:28:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16762447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tchai/pseuds/tchai





	knock knock

00.

王俊凯今天回家的时间晚了点，街上没什么人，稀稀簌簌的风声吹荡在清冷街灯下，显得特别寂静。

应酬后喝了点酒，司机载他到家附近便被他打发走，想走点路醒醒脑。

凌晨两点半，出现了个身穿白丝绸荷叶边衬衫、暗黑花纹西裤的人蹲在路边，那不是寂静，是诡异。

王俊凯目不斜视，全当没看见，快步走过。

「哥哥。」蹲在路边，本来把脸埋在手臂里的人忽然抬头，伸出白皙修长的爪子扯住王俊凯的裤腿，眸子挑着好看的凤尾，里头浅色的虹膜正闪着水光，眨巴眨巴盯着他瞧，声音很是软糯，「我迷路了。」

「……」王俊凯收回自己的腿，挑眉，想着该从何吐槽起，看着十七八岁，喊自己哥哥也太腻耳了点，除了长得漂亮，眼前这人全身都莫名其妙，三更半夜蹲在街边，蓬蓬的袖口跟个贵族小公主似的，胸前的荷叶领中央还镶着颗黑宝石，若不是过于搞笑不切实际，恐怕早就被人抢了。

「我好饿……」贵族小公举本人越说越委屈，水润的琥珀眼瞬间泛滥，一张小脸皱了起来，耳朵通红，感觉下一秒就能水溅三尺。

王俊凯见到那人白皙的脸颊委屈地鼓起，耸拉的嘴角边漾出两浅梨涡，差点就要说：不哭不哭哥哥带你去吃饭。

但也只是差点，做为一个双商健在的正常男性，王俊凯掏出手机准备报警，「小朋友，你几岁，住哪，叫啥？」

「我七……我十七岁。」

「名字？」

小朋友嘟囔着，「……我妈说不能告诉别人名字。」

王俊凯耐性用尽，掏掏耳朵，「行，掰掰。」

「等等！」见王俊凯扭头就要走，小朋友连忙站起来想扯住他，却不知是饿的还是蹲的，双腿一软就要跪下。

王俊凯反射性就伸手把人捞起，搂在怀里的腰肢纤细，整个香香软软的，「干嘛，碰瓷啊。」

怀里的人没说话，只是双眼炽热的盯着他，还下意识吞咽，喉结滚动，手揪着他的西装外套，又往他凑近了点，矮他一截的脑袋就要贴上来，瞄准的大概是他的脖子，王俊凯皱起眉拎着人的后颈扯开，「谁送你过来的。」

小孩儿被拎开，被迫对上王俊凯的眼睛，眼底那恍若看中食物的精光收了起来，委屈巴巴，「什么？」

装，继续装。王俊凯心底嫌弃地想着，一个个处心积虑往他床上送人，这次连个未成年也敢塞来，胆子真大。

「我真的好饿啊……」小朋友像是快饿哭了，声音软绵绵的，揪着王俊凯又哀求着，「哥哥，能不能让我吃饭。」

王俊凯看着那双清澈无辜的琥珀眼，犹豫了几秒，还是决定把人带回去，他倒要看看这到底演得是哪出戏。

01.

王俊凯把人拎回家，摁开电子锁后便拉开门，抬抬下颚让人进去，没想到小朋友却只站在门口，轻声乖巧地说，「你先进去。」

王俊凯莫名其妙，自顾自踏进家门，脱了鞋整齐的摆进鞋柜里，回头却见小朋友还是站在玄关外，盯着他看，「你能邀请我进去吗？」

颊边的小梨涡浅浅荡开，王俊凯觉得这小孩古里古怪，皱着眉语调也不怎么友善，「刚不是让你进来了，磨蹭什么。」

「哦，谢谢。」听了他的话，小朋友点点头，道谢后才踏进家门，王俊凯叫他把门关上，脱鞋洗手，自顾自去翻冰箱。

王俊凯家里还挺大又漂亮的，看起来宽敞舒适，虽然比起他们家是小了不只那么一点，易烊千玺盯着王俊凯的背影，白皙颀长的后颈正对着自己，彷佛能感受到肌肤下汩汩脉动的血液，让人胃部更灼热了。

「干嘛？」王俊凯忽然回头，扔了几个保鲜盒放进微波炉，这是晚上家政阿姨给煮好的，「过来坐下。」

王俊凯用眼神示意了餐桌边的椅子，易烊千玺点点头，双手拉开椅背，乖乖坐下。

王俊凯双手环胸，交叉着腿半倚在餐桌旁，眼神盯着易烊千玺上下打量，刚才夜色昏暗，没怎么仔细看，在室内的明亮灯光下，连白皙脸蛋上的细小绒毛都能看见，小脸又滑又嫩的，小鼻尖翘起添了分可爱感，笑起来时嘴边还有两个梨涡，加上点缀在没心的小痣，整个人精致又漂亮。

是他喜欢的类型。

王俊凯又盯着他将衬衫束进西裤里的腰，腰线细窄看起来盈盈一握……「你站起来。」王俊凯没头没尾的让人站起，又叫他转了两圈，不转还好，转身时细腰下延伸而出的圆翘臀线一览无遗，配上那张白白嫩嫩还有些无辜的脸，王俊凯觉得不太妙。

微波炉的叮声打断了王俊凯脑内旖旎的画面，将食物端出来摆到易烊千玺面前，王俊凯看着那张白嫩嫩的小脸被食物塞得满满的样子，思绪忍不住又飘到某些活色生香的场景。

02.

月亮西沈，漆黑房间内撒着淡淡白光，在床铺上隆起的弧度规律的轻微起伏，易烊千玺蹑手蹑脚的爬上床铺，腿跨过王俊凯的身侧，双手撑在他颈边，整个人伏跪在他身上，浅色的眸子在黑暗中也能清晰看见王俊凯闭起的双眼下那排浓密卷翘的睫毛，随着他匀称的呼吸轻颤。

易烊千玺咽了咽口水，盯着王俊凯敞开的黑色浴袍下裸露出的白皙颈子和大片胸膛，肌肤下血管内液体流动的声响在耳边无限放大，易烊千玺全身的感官都集中在那，饥饿感袭来，稍早前吞下的那堆食物根本无法满足口腹之欲。

易烊千玺良好的家教告诉他，吃东西前要经过别人的同意，他妈咪赶他出门前给他的任务就是成功找到一个漂亮的移动血库，并且出于绅士礼仪，得要对方自愿。

可是他真的太饿、太饿了。

王俊凯看起来就非常符合要求，白白软软的，身体的温度和血液都在散发香气。

易烊千玺在心底安慰自己，听说被吸血时人都很快乐的，这是人类将自己奉献给吸血鬼的犒赏，王俊凯一定不会拒绝的，毕竟答应带他回家还给他东西吃的都是王俊凯呀。

自己给自己找了借口，易烊千玺终于下定决心，摸摸饿到干瘪的小肚子，平时娇生惯养的他能忍耐这么久已经是极限了。

易烊千玺弯曲着手臂，小嘴张开，离王俊凯的颈子越来越近，在牙尖碰上肌肤的前一秒，眼前一阵天旋地转，再睁开眼时看见的是王俊凯那双凌厉桃花眼，薄唇苛刻的勾起一抹弧度，「呵，果然是来爬床的。」

「我我我、我只是想咬一口，就一口……」双手被抓起禁锢在头顶，王俊凯整个人把他摁在床上不得动弹。易烊千玺有点儿紧张，他妈咪没有教过他想咬人时不小心被发现并且被抓住后该如何是好。

「咬一口？」王俊凯挑眉，爬床还知道要先口？枉费一脸清纯小白兔的模样！什么十七岁也是骗人的吧，既然都送到嘴边了，王俊凯瞧着顺眼也没什么好拒绝，「行，先咬吧。」

「啊？」易烊千玺眼神发懵，只见王俊凯翻身靠坐在床头，接着把他的脑袋按在腿间，撩开本就没怎么系上的浴袍下摆，抬抬下颚示意他赶紧开始。

「不是要咬吗？」王俊凯见易烊千玺趴跪在那呆呆傻傻的模样，有些不耐烦，扣住易烊千玺尖瘦的下巴，拉向自己胯前，「先舔再吸。」

易烊千玺看着眼前半抬头的巨物，傻住了，咬这个？可以咬吗？吸这里的血不太好吧？妈咪说脖子跟大腿的血最好吸。

于是易烊千玺皱皱鼻子，乖巧低下头，然后张嘴……往王俊凯大腿内侧去，嘴才刚贴上就被王俊凯掰过脑袋，鼓胀的柱身塞到他嘴边，「笨死了，这里，快舔。」

易烊千玺感觉到自己软软的嘴唇被硬热的东西一戳，反射性就伸出小舌尖舔了舔，王俊凯似乎更激动了，粗大的性器直接往他嘴里塞，还凶巴巴的让他嘴巴张大点。

易烊千玺好委屈，怎么吃个饭还这么麻烦，那硕大圆润的前端根本就吞不下去，嘴巴努力张大，却连半截都含不进，在喉咙内戳戳顶顶的，搞得易烊千玺眼眶泛泪，几欲呕吐。

「怎么这么笨，嘴巴含着，用吸的……嘶，牙齿收好！」

易烊千玺在王俊凯口对口的指导下努力配合，双手捧着性器根部，含着冠状的前端努力吸吮，粉嫩的舌尖不时探出，舔过茎身上的纹路，吞吐着那根东西时还得小心别让牙齿磕碰到了，不然王俊凯又凶巴巴的捏他下颚。

「呜、」王俊凯忽然按着他的脑袋，将粗大的性器猛的往内顶，易烊千玺反应不及，前端就捅进嘴里，戳进咽喉，积蓄在眼眶的泪水也滑了下来，可怜兮兮的抬眼看王俊凯。

王俊凯见他动作僵硬生疏，抬头眼尾晕红的模样着实可怜，但那张白嫩嫩的小脸被自己塞得鼓鼓满满，和他看易烊千玺吃饭时的遐想重迭，嫣红的双唇被磨蹭得更加水嫩，圆润的唇珠被挤压得不明显了。

口腔里软热紧致的包覆感让人无法自拔，王俊凯对着那张无辜惹人怜的脸蛋，又挺了几下腰杆，果然对方难受地皱紧眉头，呜呜出声，这画面固然美好，但如果射在这里未免可惜。

王俊凯忍了忍，将性器退出，拉起满脸红噗噗，嘴唇红肿的小朋友，易烊千玺顺着他的动作坐到他腿上，噘着嘴唇，小鹿一样的眼睛盯着王俊凯，声音还是软绵绵的，「现在可以吃了吗？」

「吃？」王俊凯没想到这小朋友还挺着急，上面的嘴刚吃完呢，就还想要，「当然可以，绝对喂到你饱饱的。」

「真的？」易烊千玺听王俊凯这样说，兴奋地双眼放光，想着等等一定要多吸几口，好弥补嘴疼脸颊酸又喉咙不舒服的委屈。

正双手搂着王俊凯的脖子，摸到颈边脉动，物色要下嘴的地方，王俊凯突然就手上沾着滑溜溜的东西，直接捅进他屁股里，「噫！」

手指破开褶皱插了进去，异物感让易烊千玺瞪大双眼，缩紧小屁股，直起身子想要逃跑，却被王俊凯搂紧腰身贴向自己，整个人被禁锢在王俊凯怀中，那几根万恶的手指借着润滑开疆拓土，易烊千玺抖着身体，「你、你干嘛？」

绵软酥哑的声线听起来不像疑问，倒像是撒娇，王俊凯破例吻了吻他的嘴唇，咬住圆润似水滴的唇珠，低语道：「干你啊宝贝。」

易烊千玺再傻也知道这是怎么回事，双手推拒在王俊凯肩头，力都还没使上，在体内转动的手指忽然戳上某处，他腰都瘫软下来，一股难以言喻的酥麻快感涌上，嘴里接连溢出甜腻呻吟，「啊……」

王俊凯又往同个地方戳弄几下，易烊千玺被他搞得全身绵软，乖顺的瘫伏在王俊凯怀里，眼眶红恹恹的。

感觉扩张的差不多了，王俊凯将手指抽出，双手在弹软白嫩的臀肉上又揉又掐，接着扳开他圆翘的小屁股，粗硬的性器顶上入口处，缓缓挤进。

「疼！」易烊千玺疼得憋气，绵软的身子都僵硬了起来，反射性缩紧穴口，拒绝入侵者的继续进犯，然而两人的姿势使他抗拒的力度宣告无效，王俊凯只是稍稍往上挺腰，被往下压的小屁股自然是顺着重力吞吃进那尺寸吓人的顶部，硕大的龟头挤进皱褶后，粗长的茎身也顺着前人辟出的路径紧跟而入，易烊千玺眼角垂泪，死死咬着下嘴唇，小脸痛到皱成一团，哭唧唧的喊疼。

那凶恶的器物捅开身体，像是把他劈成两半，小巧的穴口硬是被粗硬的性器撑开，易烊千玺嗅到了空气中的血味，吓得他双手抠紧王俊凯的肩膀，哽咽又惊惧，「流血了！」

从来没见过自己流血的贵族小王子吓得面色惨白，就算有润滑液的辅助，第一次接纳过于粗大的尺寸也让人难以承受，感觉浑身发麻，连圆润的脚趾都疼到苍白。

「没流血。」王俊凯随便敷衍，低头舔咬上面前奶白的颈窝，锁骨处线条分明，白得近乎透明的肌肤在夜色下泛着冷光，摸起来却温润如玉，唇舌在上头作乱也越发没掌握分寸，将白嫩的皮肤烙下点点青紫红痕。

「真的！」易烊千玺崩溃地推打着王俊凯，下半身却像被钉在桩子上无法动弹，双腿只要轻微挪动，便疼到易烊千玺又想滴眼泪，况且吸血鬼对于血腥的气味敏感得很，他不可能闻错。

王俊凯不耐烦的拍拍他的小屁股，手指往两人交合的地方摸去，指尖插进性器与肉壁的缝隙，摸索一圈，湿湿滑滑，易烊千玺被这又撑开一指的宽度给惹得全身绷紧，双手抠在王俊凯背上，抽抽答答，小鼻尖都给哭红了。

王俊凯借着月色看了看自己闪着晶莹水光的指尖，看不出什么血色，只当易烊千玺瞎操心，安抚性的吻着易烊千玺，实则是堵住他的嘴，搂着细瘦的腰肢，又往上挺胯，易烊千玺呜呜咽咽的抽泣呻吟全被王俊凯堵回喉间，湿滑的舌头探进来纠缠，滑过齿列顶着上颚，又勾起他缩瑟在后的舌头与之磨蹭，耳边尽是接吻时的湿润啾声，易烊千玺倒是被分散了些注意力，牙尖擦碰过嘴唇时磕出了点血丝，从王俊凯的唇瓣渗出来沾染上他的舌面，易烊千玺满足又热烈的吸吮回去。

这忽然激烈起来的小动作让王俊凯更放心的将自己的肉刃操干进对方体内，易烊千玺正积极的从那点小破洞汲取血液，小屁股开花好像都比不上满足自己饥饿感来得重要。

王俊凯揉捏着奶白的弹嫩臀肉，又抓又扯，将粗硬的阴茎一次次挤进深处，随着硕大的前端频频蹭过，被挤压戳弄的前列腺让易烊千玺渐渐从疼痛中尝到快感，本来推拒着的手改为环绕在王俊凯脖子上，身体紧紧黏在他胸前，嗯嗯啊啊的。

王俊凯被他这小猫般的微弱呻吟给喊得血液下涌，性器鼓胀着，索性把人往床铺上一压，拉开他一只白嫩嫩的腿儿，再次挺进。

唇舌分离后易烊千玺咂吧着嘴，很是不满，手指揪着王俊凯披挂在臂弯上早就不成样的浴袍，溜着往上想去捞王俊凯脖子，却被猛然撞入体内的肉刃给顶得松手，一阵痉挛感从下腹窜出，像是要失禁般的热流积聚在深处，易烊千玺慌了。

两个漂亮眼睛水润润的，透露出小白兔般惊慌失措，从没体验过的怪异感觉让易烊千玺踢着双腿喊停，「不要了、呜…放开我……」

王俊凯没理会他，架开他的膝窝撑开往前压，柔软的身起凹折起来，反抗的力度小了，雪白的小屁股翘得更高了，王俊凯使劲且迅速的摆动腰杆，在软热紧致的穴肉里抽插挺进，易烊千玺的喊叫声被这猛烈碰撞打散，断断续续的，听起来可怜极了，越可怜越惹王俊凯疯魔。

「啊嗯…不……哥哥…」

易烊千玺一张白嫩小脸透着红润光泽，又被泪水染湿，显得梨花带雨，两抹小梨涡随着啜泣下滑的嘴角也浮现出来，标致得我见犹怜，嘴里还软绵绵的沙哑喊着，「哥哥……」

声声甜软的叫唤，让王俊凯兴起想狠狠欺负人的邪念，而他也照做了，不顾易烊千玺的求饶示弱，扳开两条细白的腿，朝着嫣红的嫩肉大力捅入，硬是把人给操射出来，全身虚软的易烊千玺揪着被单，半睁着眼，眼神失焦了一瞬，痉挛的脚趾放松下来，张嘴喘息着。

易烊千玺高潮过后那儿还紧紧夹着王俊凯，湿热紧致，王俊凯也没心思陪他温存，掐着他的腰胯持续顶入，借着吸附上来的软肉狠狠抽插着，最后深深一撞，总算是射了出来，汩汩精液全留在里面。

但才一次哪里够？王俊凯将易烊千玺侧过身，随着动作有些许混着的液体从股缝间流淌而出，王俊凯扶着湿漉漉的硬热性器，又挤进软热嫣红的穴口，打算好好享用自动到嘴的肉。

03.

易烊千玺抱着被子，躺在床上动也不动，就是哭。

这个哭还不是嚎啕大哭丑兮兮的那种，太损他的形象，小朋友就是半垂着眼帘，漂亮的凤眼尾染着殷红，长长的翘睫毛被泪水沾湿，眼泪就默默滑出眼眶，沿着脸颊流入鬓角，娇俏的小鼻子一抽一抽，嘴角若有似无的下坠，两个小梨涡浅浅的，哭得精致。

「哭什么哭。」王俊凯从浴室出来就见到这幕，下意识拧起眉心，就见不得易烊千玺这副模样。

易烊千玺撇撇嘴，捂着肚子，委屈又恼怒的看向王俊凯，「我肚子疼！」刚刚被胡乱顶了好久，他都看见他平坦的腹肌被顶到凸起来了，要不是吸血鬼有自愈能力，他真的怀疑他会死在床上。

王俊凯嘴边勾起一抹笑，坐到床边，伸手摸向易烊千玺的肚子揉揉，「不是屁股疼？」

「……现在肚子疼！」易烊千玺想到刚才一开灯，看见床单上混着血迹和精液的润滑液，差点就没晕过去，还说没流血，这分明流了！但王俊凯听了他的抱怨，爽快的捞过他的小屁股，把雪白臀肉扳开，穴口处除了有一点红之外，啥事都没有。

易烊千玺气得想翻白眼，那是因为他体质好！但幸好家教不允许他这样做，只是委委屈屈地扭开头哼了声。

「为什么肚子疼？」王俊凯边擦头发边好心地开口询问，「顶坏啦？」

……也不是那么好心。

「我肚子饿！」易烊千玺说到这个就悲从中来，饿着肚子被翻来覆去搞了又搞，没想到吃顿饭屁股还要遭殃！重点是他根本没吸到王俊凯的血呀，好气！

「不是上下两张嘴都吃饱了吗？」

听王俊凯还有脸这样说，易烊千玺气死了，握拳就往王俊凯身上捶，龇牙咧嘴扑上去嚷嚷，「没吃饱啊我要喝血！我是吸血鬼！」

王俊凯冷漠地瞥他一眼，「哦，是吗。」

「当然！我有獠牙的！」易烊千玺气鼓鼓的张嘴，王俊凯却笑了，戳戳他奶呼呼的脸颊，「抱歉，看不出来。」

易烊千玺最气人家说他獠牙看不见，他的四颗小獠牙是真的小，爹地还都开玩笑说他毛没长齐牙也没长齐，隔壁小猫都比他有杀伤力，气得他扯开嘴角，咬着下唇，露出完整的上排牙齿。

嗯，漂亮的一排小白牙，左右两边倒是真的有两颗尖尖獠牙。

王俊凯想到刚才自己就是把命根塞在这俩獠牙中间，后知后觉忽感蛋疼，「所以你要我喂你？」

易烊千玺期待地点点头，小尖牙露出来，「嗯！」

「为什么？我有什么好处？」王俊凯浸淫商场多年，平白无故的苦力活他是当然不可能干的。

「你你你都……把我这样了，还不让我咬一口！」易烊千玺不可思议的看着眼前的人，彷佛对方是个无赖。

王俊凯这才恍然大悟对方最开始那句「咬一口」是什么意思，看来真是个小白兔，被他误以为是小妖精。

「这是好处吗？我贡献了精液，一滴精十滴血，你还想要再吸我几口？怎么算都是我亏吧。」

「是、是吗？」易烊千玺皱起眉，这样说起来好像是他的错一样？「可是我真的很饿，你不能让我咬一口吗？」

看着小吸血鬼愁眉苦脸的样，王俊凯大发慈悲，「可以，但有条件。」

「什么条件？」易烊千玺隐约觉得不对劲，但无奈肚子实在太饿，他满脑子只有赶紧吸到王俊凯血的念头。

王俊凯举起一根食指：「咬一口打一炮。」

「啊？那、那刚刚这样，我可以咬你两口了吧。」

「不能，条件生效从现在开始，你自己考虑考虑。」

易烊千玺怎么想都觉得自己被坑了，但是饥饿感让他没有那么多思考的余地，于是易烊千玺点点头，麻溜地爬上王俊凯大腿，双手捧着他的脸颊，「好吧，那能不能边咬边做，我真的好饿。」

王俊凯搂住怀里的小东西，浑身肌肤雪白雪白的，唯有关节及指尖处透着淡淡粉色，谁会拒绝呢？

「能。」

就算代价是能喂饱吸血鬼的血量。


End file.
